Pokemon with Hats
by BigChillFreak
Summary: A pokemon parody of a lucario and houndoom based off the llamas with hats youtube videos. still harmless humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon with Hats 1-7**

**I'm having major writers block so this is a just for fun fic that will hopefully help get me out of my ditch. **

**ALSO I DO NOT OWN THIS ALL CREDIT OF LLAMAS WITH HATS GOES TO THE CREATORS. **

**Llamas with hats-1**

A lucario and a houndoom stood inside a room with a dead trainer with lots of slash wounds bloodying his clothing.

"Carl! There is a dead trainer in our house" said the lucario who was wearing a red hat with a flower.

Carl looks at the trainer in surprise"oh, hey! Where did he come from?" said the houndoom wearing a green hat.

"Carl what did you do?" lucario asked his friend.

"Me, uh, I didn't do this" said Carl stuttering over his words.

Lucario didn't believe him"exsplain what happened Carl" he said but Carl kept denied it.

"I've never seen him before in my life" he denied.

"Why did you kill this trainer Carl?" lucario asked.

"I do not kill people that is, that is my least favorite thing to do" said Carl but lucario still persisted.

"Explain to me Carl exactly what you were doing before I got home?" lucario asked.

"Okay, I was upstairs and sitting in my room reading a book" said Carl as lucario asked for more details.

"and this guy walked in, so I went up to him and I shadow clawed him 37 times in the chest" said Carl innocently.

Lucario looked at him in hock before letting out an exasperated "CARL! That kills people" he said.

"Oh wow, I did not know that" said Carl.

"How could you not know that?" asked lucario shocked.

"Yeah I'm in the wrong here I suck" said Carl.

Lucario then noticed something "what happened to his hands?" he asked.

"What?" asked Carl.

"His hands, what happened to his hands, why are they missing?" asked lucario.

"Uh well, I kinda used flamethrower to cook them up and ate them" said Carl as lucario gave a disgusted look.

"Carl" he said in disbelief.

"I was hungry and when you're hungry for hands" said Carl.

"Why on earth would you do that?" aske3d lucario.

"I was hungry for hands give me a break" defended Carl.

"Carl" said lucario still grossed out.

"My stomach was making the rumbles that only hands would satisfy" said Carl as his left eye twit a bit like a maniac.

"What is wrong with you Carl?" asked lucario.

"Well I kill people and eat a hand that's two things" said Carl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon with hats-2**

We see lucario and Carl on a lift raft in the middle of the see with a cruise ship sinking in the background.

"Carl what on earth was all that?" asked lucario.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to" said Carl oblivious.

"You sunk an entire cruise ship Carl" pointed out lucario.

"Are you sure that was me? I think I would remember doing that" said Carl.

"Carl I watch you shoot a harpoon into the captains face" said lucario.

"That sounds dangerous" said Carl.

"You were head butting children off the side of the ship" he said trying to get a response from Carl.

"That must have been horrifying to watch" said Carl not really caring.

"And then you started making out with the ice sculpture" said lucario shuddering at the memory.

"Thank god the children weren't onboard to see that" said Carl in a matter of fact tone.

Lucario then notices what their standing in"uh Carl? Why is the lifeboat all red and sticky?" asked lucario.

"I guess you could say it is red and sticky:" said Carl.

"Carl what are we standing in?" asked lucario though he probably already knew.

"Would you believe its strawberry milkshake?" asked Carl.

"No I would not believe that" said lucario.

"Umm, melted gumdrops?" said Carl.

"Boat nectar" he said.

"Some of gods tears" Carl added as lucario faced palmed.

"Tell me the truth Carl!" he yelled.

"Fine! It's the lovely elderly couple from 2B" he said as lucario looked at him.

"CARL!" he yelled.

"Well they were, taking all the crescent rolls" said Carl.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" said lucario.

"I will not apologize for art" said Carl with his head up high,

Lucario noticed they had the only lifeboat"Carl where are the other lifeboats?" he asked.

"Whoa, you won the prize I didn't even notice that" said Carl.

"Where are the other lifeboats Carl?" asked lucario.

Houndoom looked at the sky"juging from the trajectory from the moon and sun probably at the bottom of the ocean, I bit lots of hole of them" said Carl.

"CARL!" said lucario.

"I have a problem, I have a serious problem" said Carl.

"You are just terrible today" lucario said shaking his head.

"Shh, do you hear that? That's the sound of forgiveness" said Carl nudging lucario with his paw.

"That's the sound of people drowning Carl" said lucario.

"And that is what forgiveness sounds like, screaming then silence" said Carl


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon with hats-3**

We see Carl and lucario in some city filled with destruction probably caused by Carl.

"Carl were supposed to be on vacation" said lucario.

"I don't know about you but I'm having a wonderful time here" said Carl.

"You toppled the South American government Carl!" exclaimed lucario.

"The people have spoken viva la resistance" said Carl.

"You pushed the resistance leader into a giant fan" said lucario.

"He was a traitor and a scoundrel" snapped Carl.

"He was trying to stop you from pushing other people into a giant fan" said lucario wanting to slap his friend.

Suddenly what looks like a foot kicks Carl's belly "whoa that was a foot, I have appeared to have swallowed an entire person" said Carl not even phased.

"That would be the hotel bartender" said lucario.

"That would explain why my margarita was tak9ing so long" said Carl as if coming to a solution.

"It was horrifying, your mouth unhinged like a snake" said lucario remembering the incident.

"Whoa, that's pretty awesome" said Carl.

"I can't go anywhere with you Carl" said lucario knowing it was true.

"That hurt my feelings now were both in the wrong" said Carl.

"Carl I want to go home we're leaving" said lucario.

"In that case I should probably mention I filled our luggage with orphan meat" said Carl.

"Wha, what?" he asked.

"Well I'm building a meat drag and not just any meat will do" said Carl.

"You know what forget it, I'm not even shocked anymore" said lucario.

"Aww, that's no fun" said Carl.

"This has become the norm for you Carl" said lucario.

"I'll have to try harder next time" said Carl.

"Please don't" said lucario.

"I feel like I've been issued a challenge" said Carl.

"CARL!" yelled lucario.

"It's too late now! You!" said Carl not knowing lucarios name.

"You?" asked lucario.

"I totally don't remember your name" said Carl.

"We've know each other for three years Carl!" said lucario.

"And what an impression you've made" said Carl.

"My name is Paul" said lucario.

"What?" asked Carl confused.

"I said my name is Paul" said lucario.

"Oh, I thought you were a woman" said Carl.

"Why would you think that?" asked lucario.

"Mostly the hat are you sure?" asked Carl.

"Of course I'm sure" said lucario.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I have some pictures to delete from my computer" said Carl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon with hats-4**

We see Carl and lucario inside a house, nothing bad has happened… yet.

"Carl you've tracked mud all over the carpet" said lucario.

"Now that right there is a mess" said Carl.

"I just had it cleaned yesterday Carl" said lucario.

"Im not responsible for this I've been jamming on the saxophone all morning" lied Carl.

"There clearly your paw prints Carl" said lucario.

"Then theirs and imposter on the loose" said Carl.

"They lead directly too you" said lucario.

"Hmm, clue number one the imposter is a phantom" said Carl.

"Carl stop avoiding the-"he gets caught off as the entire house falls apart showing the carnage outside.

"CARL!" yelled lucario.

"Happy birthday" said Carl.

"It's not, please tell em you had nothing to do with this" said lucario.

"Why don't you blow out your candles" said Carl.

"You've gone too far this time Carl" said lucario.

"What! It's hard to hear you over the sound of melting city" said Carl.

"How did you even do this?" asked lucario.

"A dollop of fairy dust, I ripped a tag off a mattress" said Carl.

"This isn't funny Carl" said lucario.

"Who's laughing clearly not all the people and Pokémon who just exploded" said Carl.

"I'm leaving I've had enough of this" said lucario having enough.

"But think of all the perfectly roasted faces we get to munch on" said Carl happily.

"What! Why?" said lucario.

"Because we're friends and friendship is two pals munching on a well roasted face together" said Carl.

"That isn't friendship Carl that's sick" said lucario revolted.

"Then you're probably not going to like your birthday decorations" said Carl.

"It's not even my-"lucario sees the horrifying decorations.

"Oh my gosh" he said as it's the faces of people and Pokémon tied on balloons all of them fresh and raw.

"Surprise!" said Carl happily.

"Ohh, oooh, no" said lucario grossed out.

"I'm sorry I thought like faces obviously theirs miscommunication" said Carl.

"This is awful Carl" said lucario.

"Your right it's not nearly as tasteful as I pictured it in my head" said Carl.

"I think I'm gonna throw, oh god one touched me" said lucario.

This was clearly the wrong way to go" said Carl.

"You think Carl" said lucario as if pointing out the obvious.

"What can I say I expected them to be cooked more, raw faces are just gross" said Carl.

"That isn't the problem Carl! Why would you think any of this was a good idea?" asked lucario.

"Probably because I'm a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence" said Carl as it saying you didn't know.

"Oh" said lucario as he remembered.

"I don't understand how you keep forgetting that" said Carl.


End file.
